GivesMeHope
by Red Dawn's Blossom
Summary: Stories inspired by the website GivesMeHope. 01: "I am an anorexic. I go weeks without eating. I usually come up with an excuse. But today at lunch, I ate a helping of pizza. Why? A popular boy told me I was too pretty to die of starvation."


**Hmm... my first time doing anything like this. I really hope you guys like it! Please know by the way, that Sakura will not just be with one person =P**

**Title: Anorexia**

**Words: 951**

**Pairing: DeiSaku**

**Rating: K**

**R&R! lol ^^**

**Naruto does NOT belong to me (sadly... :P)**

* * *

"Please, Sakura, eat _something_!" Tenten pleaded, looking me straight in the eye.

"Tenten, I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry." I replied, looking away from her, unable to hold her gaze.

Lunch had been that way for a long time, now. One of the girls would tell me to eat, and I would lie to her and say that I didn't like what was available, or that I didn't feel good, or that I had my own lunch I was going to eat later. They knew I was lying but didn't say anything about it.

I spaced out after that, not really paying attention. So naturally I jumped as a finger tapped my shoulder. I turned around, only to gasp. Standing right in front of me was none other than Deidara Iwa, one of the players on my high school's football team. He motioned with his hand for me to follow, so I stood. I heard whispers as people in our area wondered what the football star wanted with the pink haired anorexic girl, some of the ideas none too pleasant. I felt my cheeks flare with anger. As if it was any of their business!

"Sakura, you're too pretty to starve yourself. I'll buy you some food and you can come sit at my lunch table, yeah! Me and the guys have wanted to talk to you for a while, but they were all to chicken, yeah." My eyes were huge and round, I could feel it, but I couldn't say anything. The football team wanted to meet me. Deidara knew my name. I might just pass out because of this (and the fact I haven't eaten a real meal in almost two weeks.) I smiled and hugged him tightly. Though I did have to admit to myself it was pretty pathetic that even people millions of leagues away from my own knew about me and my 'little problem.'

"Thank you." I meant those two words. Oh, I've never meant them more in my life! Filled with the knowledge that I was indeed wanted by people other than my girlfriends, I happily let him lead me through the lunch line, looking curiously as each item of food passed my line of vision.

Deidara grabbed two plates of pizza (I _really _hoped he didn't think I could eat two pieces. Not that I wouldn't, I just don't think I could handle it.) and ambled to the checkout line, making sure I was still behind him. He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Until I realized he had just bought me food I didn't plan on eating.

"Deidara, you really didn't have to-" I was interrupted by him putting a palm over my mouth and him smirking.

"I know, yeah. But I can't make you buy your own food! What kind of man would that make me?" He pulled off a pout very well, I noticed. He grabbed for my hand, making me blush and suppress a giggle, and led me to his lunch table after that.

All the guys grinned or smirked as they saw me, and Deidara pulled a chair out next to him. I laughed softly and sat, and he pushed the chair into the table before setting the steaming pieces of pizza down in front of me.

I thought it would be scary, meeting the large, intimidating football players, but it really wasn't. The one who I assumed to be the scariest, Kisame, was actually quite friendly, and quick to laugh, even at the jabs pointed at him. I could already tell he was one to easily get along with.

Well... it was now or never, I decided before lifting the pizza to my mouth and taking a small bite. I sighed, content at that moment. I forgot about the man who constantly told me I was too fat, or the woman who slapped me. I thought about the fact that there were people concerned about my wellbeing. People I didn't know who bought me pizza and smiled and accepted someone who purposely hurt herself.

I didn't notice I was crying until Deidara grabbed a napkin and wiped it under my eyes. No words were spoken, but none were needed. He didn't ask, but smiled and asked of the pizza tasted good. I couldn't help but grin back and reply that yes, it was delicious.

I finished the piece of pizza just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. I looked at Deidara and asked, "Do you want the other piece? I really don't think I can eat it."

He looked at me and the piece of food a few times before smirking. "Sure."

I looked down at the table and, blushing, spoke. "Um... this was... fun. Can me... do it... again sometime?" I was hesitant, not knowing what the man would say. If he said no, then I would know that I had been played and it would tear that single shred of hope that had stupidly created itself. But if he said yes... then it meant that he and his friends did care, and that's what I wished for.

"How about tomorrow? And you choose what we have this time, yeah." He beamed at me and embraced my tiny form. I was certain he could feel my ribs poke into his arms.

I hugged him back before grinning once more, and I could feel a lump in my throat, and tears begin to build in my eyes. "If you hadn't done this, Deidara... I'm not sure what would have happened to me."

And from that day on, I ate lunch with the blonde man who had saved my life.


End file.
